The objective of this work is to create a Biomedical Computing Resource which will provide a central focus for all computing research and all research applications of computers at the Medical Center. The objectives of this project are: 1) Development of new instrumentation for biomedical measurements and new applications of existing instrumentation based on computerization. 2) Development of computer software to analyze biomedical data regardless of its source. To this end the Resource has installed a real time computer system which is being used for data acquisition and data reduction. In the coming period, work will be done to develop the capability of having the central computer communicating with small peripheral computers which will be dedicated to particular applications. Also in the coming period a G.C./M.S. data system will be developed which will be based on this hierarchial concept.